Natalia Katarina Giselissa I
Queen Natalia Katarina Giselissa I (b. November 3rd, 20XX), known by her alias, Giselle Fox, is the deuteragonist of the book series 1 School Year of Hell. She was the crown princess of the fictional England until she was twenty-five, whereas her parents, King William V and Queen Charlotte I, resigned from monarchy to watch Giselle rule over as the Queen. Appearance Giselle is a very striking beautiful young girl whose good looks are constantly pointed out in the series. Traits of her father's that has been passed on to her were the stunning signature royal green eyes and her silky ash brown hair that is portrayed to be slightly wavy that would have lazy waves running down her locks and ended by her waist. It is shown that she had inherited her mother's facial structure, lips, and nose. She has a clear complexion and porcelain-white skin. She is also noted to has two cheek dimples that her admirers, especially Asher, fawn over. Because of her unparalleled good looks and well-endowed body figure, she has many admirers, such as Cody Howard, Daniel Williams, Asher van der Wood, Étienne de Moreau, etc. She is an extremely stylish person, as her clothing choice is always pointed out in a good way. Personality Giselle is very polite and has a sweet demeanor, often described as smiling a sweet smile. Though she is composed most of the time, she displays moments of naïveté and childishness. Her sweet attitude is boosted by the fact that she can never stay mad at someone, and instead of getting into conflicts, asks for an explanation and then forgives the doer, acting as though it never happened. But although she has a sweet façade, she is an extremely talented swordswoman, having taken fencing lessons from when she was 5—her fighting style being bartitsu. A running gag in the series is her obsession with red velvet cake and her hatred with chocolate cake. She also has a natural academic prowess, coupled by an angelic singing voice. When she was 4 years old, she was kidnapped and was almost killed, therefore being traumatized and has severe panic attacks which are covered on the official PV of Giselle, Royally Unstable by Jia Kim. Although very adaptable, Giselle has trouble with normal house chores and duties. This is due to her parents, after her kidnapping, becoming paranoid and to never let her attend to chores. Giselle is also shown to be very religious. Background Giselle is the sole princess and heir to the monarchy of the fictional England. As she was the crown princess, she was forbidden to go outside for her safety. She transferred to Saint Atlanta Borderlands Academia for educational purposes, as she refused the enrollment to a royal academy, proclaiming that she 'needed to have variety to become a great queen'. She was kidnapped at the age of 4 by a servant and is severely traumatized, diagnosed with panic attacks that get triggered by hitting her head. Synopsis tba Abilities After being kidnapped and nearly killed, she took up a weapon at age 8. * Swordsmanship: Giselle is a skilled swordswoman—taught by Sir Cassius the Great himself. As noted by Elise, she did not look like the type of person skilled in combat, but despite her frail build, she could swing a sword rather vigorously. * Hand-to-hand combat: She is also a skilled in hand-to-hand combat, though she hides it fairly often. Her fighting style is bartitsu. * Charisma: It is also pointed out that she has a lot of charisma, easily getting people to like or love her. * Music: It is shown that she has a very beautiful voice and can dance, as well as play the violin and piano. * Sports: It is heavily pointed out that Giselle is good at sports such as volleyball and tennis, and is also shown to be playing golf and polo. * Speed: She is shown to be emerging as the first place winner of a race, which indicates that she is very fast. Relationships Giselle has a very good relationship with most people, but there are rather complicated relationships to be broken down. King William VI Giselle and her father share a very close relationship, with Giselle being a daddy's girl. He is seen to be very fond of Asher being Giselle's future husband. Queen Charlotte Giselle and her mother are close, but not as close as Giselle and her father. It is shown that the queen was the one who chose her name; 'Natalia Katarina', after her Russian friend. Erin Alpachi Erin and Giselle are best friends; although Mika's friend, Jia Kim, the author of Royally Unstable, the official PV for Giselle, had once jokingly stated that "if Erin was a guy, then Giselle would have totes married him." Snowfall Frost Snowfall is quite close to Giselle and seems to compliment her fairly often, as well as shooing away her admirers when things get out of hand. Bridget Perrin Bridget and Giselle are both crown princesses of European countries, so they are quite close and seem to be friendly acquaintances, possibly meeting before Erin and Snow have met Giselle. Jennifer Diaz Jennifer has been with Giselle since the latter was 7 years old, being her personal head maid and closest maid ever. Asher van der Wood Asher is Giselle's true love interest and future husband. He has known her since she was born. Daniel Williams Daniel has had a very obvious crush on Giselle since the very beginning, although Giselle has been rather oblivious to these affections. It wasn't until the Cupid's Heart Ball arc that he confessed along with Cody Howard, Étienne de Moreau, and many others. Cody Howard Cody and Giselle met while the latter was in the library, being swarmed by twice as many admirers than usual. Cody helped her avoid them and became friends. He later started gaining feelings for Giselle and eventually confessed on the Cupid's Heart Ball arc. He is also the one who taught Giselle how to play video games. Étienne de Moreau Étienne is the son of a French baron that became acquainted to Giselle via a royal ball. He gained feelings for Giselle at the first sight at the ball and has been friends with her ever since. He confessed during the Cupid's Heart Ball arc. Quotes "I know I'm pretty; I won't point it out to discourage you. I know I'm smart; I won't use it as an advantage from you. People think I'm better than you; I think everybody is equal, rich or poor, smart or dumb; there is no such thing as ugly, for you are just being the most beautiful person you can be; yourself." (To Cody) "What do you mean that style isn't in season? Kindness is always in season!" (To Daniel) "Darling, you don't wait for people to be friendly—you show them how." (To Étienne) "Oh, you're the baron's child? Then it's my pleasure to acquaint with you!" (To Erin) "You've already gave him your all. Don't feel bad about something you didn't do—please! I feel bad just talking." Trivia * She was named after a friend of the king and queen's, Natalya Kataryna. Her third name, Giselissa, is a combination of her parents' favorite names; Giseli and Lisa. * She is a multilingual; fluent in almost every language. * She is said to speak in a posh English accent whenever she is around fellow nobles, but a London accent whenever she's with anyone casual. * She is very charitable; as she funds 23 charities. * She is the most popular character in the series, as she has won all the popularity polls so far. * She is said to be the most beautiful person in the 1 School Year of Hell series.